Return: an HON Fanfic
by ReadingSciLife
Summary: NEW AT THIS. STEPAIM AFTERMATH LOVE STORY. LET ME KNOW WHAT U GUYS THINK. PS THANATOS DIARY ENTRIES IS IN ANOTHER STORY CALLED THANATOS DIARY ENTRIES. NO HATE COMMENTS. SUGGESTIONS OPEN.
1. PROLOGUE: VACATION

**PROLOGUE: VACATION**

OUR STORY BEGINS WITH STEVIE RAE AND REPHAIM IN A GUEST ROOM AT A HON IN MICHIGAN, SETTLING AFTER A LONG JOURNEY TO FIND MORE RED FLEDGLINGS. IT IS AN HOUR BEFORE THE SUN RISES, SO THEY ARE SPENDING THEIR TIME TOGETHER, MAKING LOVE TO EACH OTHER.

AFTER A LONG HOUR OF PURE BLISS AND LOVE, STEVIE RAE SETTLES FOR DEEP SLUMBER DURING DAYLIGHT, AS REPHAIM UNDERGOES THE CHANGE OF HIS CURSE BOUND BY HIS PAST.

"I LOVE YOU REPHAIM'', SAYS STEVIE RAE AS SHE DRIFTS OFF TO SLEEP. REPHAIM REPLYS WITH A PASSIONATE CROAK AS HIS RAVEN FORME FLIES INTO THE FIRST RAYS OF DAY.


	2. Chapter 1: SUPRISE!

CHAPTER 1: SUPRISES

TWO MONTHS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE NERD OF HERD SPLIT TO RECORD RED FLEDGLINGS AND VAMPYRES ALL OVER THE ENTIRE COUNTRY, AND REPHAIM HAS BECOME CONCERNED FOR STEVIE RAE'S WELL-BEING.

STEVIE RAE ISN'T FEELING LIKE SHE SHOULD BE. SHE IS NAUSEOUS, MOODY, HAVING HEADACHES, BACKACHES, CAN'T KEEP CERTAIN FOODS DOWN, AND HAVING CRAVINGS.

EVERYONE BECOMES CONCERNED AND HOPES STEVIE RAE ISN'T DYING.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU AREN'T DYING STEVIE RAE?", ASKS ZOEY WITH A VERY CONCERNED FACE.

"YEA Z, I'M FINE. PLUS I'M A VAMP. I ALREADY WENT THROUGH WITH THE THREAT OF DEATH DURING THE CHANGE.",SAYS STEVIE RAE.

WHEN THEY FINALLY DECIDE TO SEE WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER, THEY FIND THAT STEVIE RAE ISN'T DYING. BUT WHAT THEY FIND OUT SHOCKS AND SUPRISES THEM ALL.

"WHAT DA FUCK?!",APHRODITE SAYS.

STEVIE RAE IS PREGNANT. ACTUALLY PREGNANT. SHE'S ALREADY 2 MONTHS IN.

 _AM I REALLY PREGNANT? AM I ALREADY GOING TO BE A MOTHER? HOW?[STEVIE RAE THINKS]_

 _OH BY ALL THE GODS AND GODDESSES, IS STEVIE RAE TRULY WITH CHILD? [REPHAIM THINKS]_

{MEANWHILE}

A FAIRY CHANGLING,NAMED, MAJA, REAKS REVENGE ON THE VAMPYRES BECAUSE SHE WAS LED TO BELIEVE THAT HER MOTHER ABANDONED HER BECAUSE SHE DID NOT WANT HER. HER MOTHER WAS HIGH PRIESTESS THANATOS. BUT WHAT MAJA DOESN'T KNOW IS THAT MAJA WAS FORCIBLY PUT UP FOR ADOPTION BY THANATOS' PEERS IN THE VAMPYRE HIGH COUNCIL IN VENICE, A DAY AFTER MAJA WAS BORN. MAJA WAS BORN A PREMATURE BABY. THANATOS ALSO LOVED HER AS HER OWN AND VOWED THAT ONE DAY SHE WOULD FIND HER. BUT THANATOS NEVER DID BECAUSE THANATOS DIED ATTEMPTING TO KEEP THE PROTECTION SPELL UP. MAJA NEVER KNEW HER MOTHER HAD DIED SAVING VAMPYRES AND A PROMISE TO FIND MAJA.

MAJA COMES ACROSS AN ARTICLE ANNOUNCING STEVIE RAE'S PREGNANCY WHILE FIGURING WHAT TO DO NEXT.

 ** _"RED VAMPYRE STEVIE RAE JOHNSON ANNOUNCES MIRACLE PREGNANCY!"_**

MAJA, AFTER READING THE ARTICLE, COMES UP WITH MASTER PLAN TO KIDNAP THE CHILD AS SOON AS IT IS GIVEN BIRTH, AND SWITCH HER WITH A SICKLY HUMAN BABY. HER REASONS IS TO MAKE THE VAMPYRES PAY FOR HER HATRED CAUSED BY HER MOTHER.


	3. Chapter 2:EARLYBIRD

**CHAPTER 2: EARLYBIRD**

{8 MONTHES LATER}

AFTER SEVERAL MONTHS OF PREPARING FOR THEIR UNBORN DAUGHTER, STEVIE RAE REPEATEDLY HAS CONTRACTIONS WARNING HER OF THE BABY'S ARRIVAL. STEVIE RAE IS NOW 8 MONTHES IN. IT IS THE LOVELY SPRING MONTH OF MARCH.

MAJA HAS BEEN WAITING FOR HER CHANCE, BUT IS GROWING IMPATIENT. SHE THEN MAKES HER WAY TO INDUCE THE VAMPYRE'S LABOR. WHEN SHE ARRIVES SHE ANNOUNCES TO STEVIE RAE AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT SHE IS THEIR DEATH WISH, AND ATTACKS STEVIE RAE. STEVIE RAE THEN GOES INTO LABOR , BUT BEFORE MAJA COULD MAKE HER ESCAPE, THE EREBUS WARRIORS TACKLE AND TIE HER UP.

"NOT SO FAST, BITCH!", SAYS STARK.

{MEANWHILE AT THE INFIRMIRY}

"STEVIE RAE YOU HAVE TO PUSH."

"IT HURT'S", STEVIE RAE CRIES OUT.

"YOU CAN DO IT LOVE, I KNOW YOU CAN."

"YOU HAVE _NO_ IDEA HOW THIS FEELS REPHAIM! WAIT TILL YOU DIE AND COME BACK A FEMALE!", STEVIE RAE SCREAMS OUT AS ANOTHER CONTRACTION RIPS THROUGH HER.

"STEVIE RAE, YOU MUST PUSH NOW.", SISTER MARY ANGELA SAYS.

"AHHH!OWWWW!"

AFTER 3 HOURS OF PAIN AND PUSHING, AIDEN IS FINALLY BORN. STEVIE RAE AND REPHAIM HOLD THEIR DAUGHTER FOR THE FIRST TIME.


	4. Chapter 3:INTERROGATION

CHAPTER 3:INTEROGATION

" WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"WHY THEM?"

"WHAT'S YOUR 'PLAN'?"

MAJA BREAKS DOWN AFTER SHE LIES AND IS REVEALED BY SHAYLIN THAT SHE IS LYING.

"I'M SORRY. I-I DID IT BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU VAMPYRES WERE TERRIBLE, DEMONIC, HEARTLESS, CREATURES.", SAID MAJA.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I THOUGHT YOU LIVED HERE LONG ENOUGH THAT WE SAVED YOU'RE—", APRODITE SAYS.

"APHRODITE! ENOUGH!", SAY ZOEY.

"MAJA, WERE YOU EVEN HERE IN TOWN WHEN WE FOUGHT AGAINST A VAMPYRE WHO WAS BLOATED WITH DARKNESS AND KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE, INCLUDING VAMPYRES?"

"NO."

"WHY DO YOU THINK VAMPYRES ARE BAD?", ZOEY SAYS.

"Z! WHY ARE YOU BEING NICE WITH HER? SHE FUCKING HURT STEVIE RAE!", APHRODITE SAYS WITH ANGER.

"I THINK MAJA'S ANGRY, AND SHE SEEMS LIKE SHE IS TAKING HER ANGER OUT ON US. I'M TRYNG TO FIGURE OUT WHY SHE IS ANGRY AND HELP HER. SO, MAJA HOW COME VAMPYRES ARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE?"

MAJA THEN EXPLAINS THAT SHE IS AN ADOPTED CHANGLING AND THAT SHE WAS LED TO BELIEVE BY HER FOSTER PARENTS THAT AN ANCIENT VAMPYRE IN ITALY NAMED THANATOS PUT HER UP FOR ADOPTION AND THAT HER MOTHER REFUSED TO WANT AND LOVE HER.

MEANWHILE, AT THE INFIRMIRY, THE IMPRINT KICKS IN WHILE STEVIE RAE AND REPHAIM WATCH THEIR NEWBORN DAUGHTER SLEEP PEACEFULLY IN HER BASSINET.

 _ **STEVIE RAE**_

"SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, REPHAIM. I LOVE HER."I SAY AS A TEAR STREAKS MY FACE.

"I KNOW. AND I LOVE HER AS WELL.", REPHAIM.

"I LOVE YOU REPHAIM."

"I LOVE TOO, MY LOVE, MY BEAUTIFUL RED MOTHER."

STEVIE RAE GIGGLES.

"WHAT?"

"NOTHING, IT'S JUST THAT YOU JUST CALLED ME RED 'MOTHER', INSTEAD OF RED 'ONE'. "

"DO YOU NOT LIKE IT?"

"NO! I DO LOVE IT! IT FEELS GREAT. BUT IT ALSO FEELS AWKWARD THAT MY NICKNAME UPGRADED TO THE 'MOTHER' STATUS."

"THAT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE A MOTHER, STEVIE RAE. YOU JUST GAVE BIRTH TO OUR LITTLE AIDEN."

"YEA. YOU'RE RIGHT. THANKS, REPHAIM."

"ANYTHING FOR YOU, MY LOVE."


	5. Chapter 4: THE HARD TRUTH

_**CHAPTER 4: THE HARD TRUTH**_

"WAIT A MINUTE, THANATOS IS YOUR MOTHER? NO WAY!"-APHRODITE

"IT'S TRUE. DID YOU GUYS KNOW HER?"-MAJA

"UM… YEAH. WE KNEW HER. YOU MAY WANT TO SIT DOWN FOR THIS."-Z

"Z, SHE'S ALREADY SITTING DOWN."- APHRODITE

"MAJA, THANATOS DIED ATTEMPTING TO KEEP A PROTECTIVE SPELL UP AROUND TULSA AND THEIR RESIDENTS. SHE CARED ABOUT EVERYONE."

"BUT THAT'S A TOTAL DIFFERENT DISCRIPTION OF WHAT MY FOSTER PARENTS TOLD ME."-MAJA

"I KNOW. BUT IT'S TRUE."-Z

"DID SHE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME?"-MAJA

"NO. BUT WE DID FIND DIARY ENTRIES SHE KEPT IN A BOX IN HER OFFICE DESK."-Z

"CAN I SEE THEM?"-MAJA

"YEA. THOUGH YOU GOTTA APOLOGIZE TO STEVIE RAE FOR HURTING HER."

"OK."

MAJA APOLOGIZES TO STEVIE RAE EXPLAINING THAT SHE TOOK OUT HER ANGER ON HER BECAUSE SHE WAS LED TO BELIEVE THAT HER MOTHER, THANATOS, ADOPTED HER, HAD NOT WANTED HER. AND TO FIND OUT SHE SPENT HER LIFE HATING VAMPYRES, ON A LIE.

STEVIE RAE ACCEPTS THE APOLOGY, EVEN THOUGH STEVIE RAE ISN'T SURE IF MAJA SHOULD BE TRUSTED.

MAJA IS THEN LED TO THANATOS' OLD OFFICE TO READ HER MOTHER'S DIARY ENTRIES.

{NOTE: I HAVE IT UNDER A SEPERATE NAME. IT IS CALLED _THANATO'S DIARY ENTRIES._ }


	6. Chapter 5: MOTHERLY LOVE

_**CHAPTER 6: MOTHERLY LOVE**_

IT IS AN HOUR BEFORE DAWN, AND STEVIE RAE IS READYING HERSELF FOR BED AS WELL AS JUST HAVING DONE BREASTFED AIDEN.

 _ **STEVIE RAE:**_

"REPHAIM?"

"YES?- REPHAIM

" DO YOU REMEMBER THE DAY WE WERE AT THE FOUNTAIN?"

"YES. IT WAS WHEN WE FELL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER."

"YEA. I THINK WE SHOULD GO VISIT IT WHEN WE'RE DONE SETTLING DOWN WITH OUR BABY."

"YES. I THINK THAT WOULD BE GREAT. REMEMBERING HOW WE CAME TO BE OURSELVES HERE TODAY."

 _ **REPHAIM:**_

 _I LOVE HER. I LOVE HER EVEN MORE NOW THAT SHE'S GIVING BIRTH TO OUR FIRST CHILD. I PLAN TO HAVE MORE WITH HER._

 _ **MAJA:**_

MAJA SAT DOWN ON HER MOTHER'S DUSTY OFFICE CHAIR AS SHE BEGAN READING HER MOTHER'S DIARY ENTRIES.

 _DEAR DIARY,..._

{NOTE: AGAIN, I HAVE THE DIARY ENTRIES UNDER _THANATO'S DIARY ENTRIES._ }

 _ **MAJA:**_

MAJA FALLS ASLEEP AFTER READING THE LAST ENTRY.

SHE APPEARS IN A HEAVEN-LIKE PLACE, SO ALIEN TO HER. SHE TURNS TO SEE A WOMAN CRYING ON A FOUNTAIN.

"THANATOS, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

"OH, KALONA, I FEEL TERRIBLE. I MISS MY DAUGHTER. MY LITTLE MAJA. I PROMISED I'D FIND HER, AND NOW I-I-I CAN'T!" , CRIES THANATOS.

"MOM? MOM!", I SCREAM. BUT SHE SEEMS TO HAVE NOT HEARD ME.

"THANATOS, DO NOT FRET. I ASSURE YOU THAT OUR CHILD IS SAFE." – KALONA SAYS AS HE TAKES HER HANDS IN HIS.

 _IS MOM IN LOVE WITH HIM? IS HE MY FATHER?_

"IT IS NOT THAT, KALONA. I WAS FORCED TO PUT HER UP FOR ADOPTION. SHE MUST HATE ME A GREAT DEAL."-SHE SAYS

"YOU WILL REUNITE WITH HER IN THE FUTURE, THANATOS."-KALONA SAYS AS HE RAISES HIS HANDS TO HER FACE, WIPING THE TEARS AND STROKING HER FACE, JUST AFTER HE LOOKS AROUND FOR POSSIBLE UNWANTED ATTENTION.

"KALONA. WE CANNOT BE SEEN LIKE THIS. NYX WILL KNOW. SHE WILL SEE YOU AS A CHEATER AND A LIAR.", THE WOMAN NAMED THANATOS SAYS.

"I KNOW. BUT, I CANNOT HELP IT. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I CAN'T STOP BECAUSE OF HER. OUR DAUGHTER. WE CREATED MAJA OUT OF PURE LOVE."-HE SAYS AS HE KISSES HER LIPS.

" I. LOVE. YOU. TOO. BUT –OH—"-SHE BREATHS OUT IN PURE DESIRE AS KALONA KISSES HER NECK.

"STOP. KALONA, PLEASE. NYX."-SHE SAYS AS SHE PUSHES KALONA AWAY.

"BUT-"

 _AAAAAAAHHHHH!_

THE DREAM SHATTERS WHEN MAJA WAKES TO STEVIE RAE SCREAMING.

 **THE END.**

 **...FOR NOW...**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors note:

HEY GUYS! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, IVE POSTED ANOTHER VERSION OF THIS STORY WITH AN EXCLUSIVE ON WATTPAD UNDER THE NAME reader192015. I HAVE ALSO STARTED ON A NEW STORY ON WATTPAD CALLED SURVIVING. COME CHECK IT OUT AT WATTPAD. THANKS. PLUS DON'T BE AFRAID TO COMMENT ON MY STORIES. ID REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
